Sasori's Memories
by MagdalenaCS
Summary: Cuando la carga es demaciada, no queda más que desahogarce en un trozo de papel, mas la tinta negra no es lo único que cubre las páginas del Diario de Sasori, la sangre tambien ha mellado en las blancas hojas que contienen la historia de su vida. LEMON
1. El Comienzo

**Hola a todos! Bien aquí con un nuevo proyecto ^^ les agradesco mucho a todos por los hermosos review y el apoyo que recibi en mi anterior fic "tsunagari", y pues bien como les había mencionado tenia pensado escribir este fic titulado "memories"; en primer lugar creo que es IMPORTANTE que lean lo que les explicare a continuación ya que sino quedaran un poco colgadas XD**

**Este fic trata sobre la vida de sasori, desde su infancia hasta que se enamora de Deidara, por ello dei saldrá casi al final de la historia, sin embargo esta será una secuela de tres historias, la primera será la historia de Sasori, Luego Vendra La de Itachi y posteriormente la de Deidara, aunque en las tres se hace mención de sasodei ^^ (sin embargo la de itachi la encontraran en la sección de Itachi y sasuke ya que es principalmente eso)**

**La verdad este fic es una precuela de mi siguiente historia, kusari no Chi (cadenas de Sangre) el cual realmente es un fic sasodei propiamente tal y pos tendrá mas lemon del que hayan visto en sus vidas XD ; pero este fic también tiene mas lemon del que piensan, de echo en el cap tres creo que empezaran los lemones asi que paciencia mis queridos lectores =) y bueno decir que este fic es necesario que lo lean sino después quedaran mas colgados que un ahorcado XD**

**Para terminar, decir que en un comienzo cuando saso escribe su historia y luego parte el cap, es simplemente que esta escriendo todo, pero desde que empieza el cap yo los traslado a la época para poder describir mejor lo que sucede, se que es medio enredado pero creo que se darán cuenta, cualquier duda en un review por favor!**

**Declaimer: no, no son mios, son de kishimoto, porque si fueran mios no podrían cumplir sus misiones por el dolor que tendrían en sus traseron =P**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Conversaciones**

"_pensamientos"_

'_escritos'_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambios desde escritura a relato de la autora_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Ya no puedo resistirlo!

El pequeño niño de aproximadamente diez años se encontraba arrodillado junto a su cama, lágrimas caían de su pálida piel destiñendo el liquido rojo carmesí que cubría sus mejillas, casi fundiéndose con el cabello rojizo que se esparcía revuelto en sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro. Había estado en esa misma posición muchas horas, pero el tiempo lo había echo acostumbrarse a esa situación… estaba tan cansado… cansado de la espera, la incomprensión pero sobre todo de él…

-te odio maldito cerdo!- su rostro se levantó mostrando unos tristes ojos plomizos-te odio…

"_mamá… papá… los necesito, por favor vuelvan, no podre soportarlo mucho más… la verdad quería omitir todo esto pero creó… creo que tendré que escribirlo; sé… que no estarán contentos conmigo por esto, quería evitarles ese mal estar… perdónenme por ser tan débil"_ sus manos cogieron el pequeño cuaderno que siempre guardaba bajo su almohada, y como muchas otras veces releyó las palabras escritas en la primera página de este:

'_Escribe aquí todas tus travesuras pequeño muñequito,_

_Así cuando volvamos podremos estar al día en todo_

_Nosotros también escribiremos uno_

_Y te lo leeremos en las noches para que duermas,_

_Te amamos Sasori._

'_Mamá y Papá'_

Subió a su cama y cogiendo un lápiz buscó la pagina en la que había escrito por ultima vez, entonces rasgó todas las hojas que habían sido escritas y las lanzó al suelo, mientras que veía sobre el piso de su habitación la falsa vida que había añorado vivir durante esos cinco años_ "no puedo seguir mintiendo, hubiera querido tanto que esas palabras fueran la realidad pero…"_ la punta negra se posó en la blanquecina y pura hoja, trazando de forma elegante y minuciosa:

'_Las Memorias de Sasori'_

'_Mi nombre es Sasori, tengo diez años, sin embargo quiero comenzar a relatar mi vida desde un poco más atrás; todo comenzó el día que mi madre y mi padre fueron enviados a la guerra…'_

**Capitulo 1: **

**El comienzo**

En Suna la vida era muy similar para cada persona, los días comenzaban a las cinco de la mañana y terminaban a las doce de la noche, lo ninjas más poderosos eran enviados a la guerra mientras que el resto defendía a la aldea de cualquier ataque; mientras tanto los niños eran educados en las artes ninjas con mayor exigencia de la que tuvieron sus padres, incluso sus hermanos mayores… en época de guerra todo lo que importa es ganar, nada más.

Ese día un pequeño joven de aproximadamente cinco años veía como sus padres se alejaban a la distancia, mientras su rostro forzaba una sonrisa y sus ojos contenían las lagrimas para no llorar. La primera regla que se le enseñó: un ninja no debe tener sentimientos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de dar su mejor esfuerzo el pequeño de cabello rojizo no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas gotas cayeran a la arena, siendo absorbidas rápidamente por el seco suelo; su mano dejó de agitarse en señal de despedida y en cambio borró rápidamente todo rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos. Su abuela puso una mano en su hombro, en señal de que tenían que regresar a casa. Camino junto a ella hasta que esta le entrego un pequeño cuaderno en blanco, sus ojos grises miraron a la anciana en busca de respuesta –tus padres te lo dejaron como obsequio Sasori, haz buen uso de él- en un segundo los ojos almendrados cambiaron de confusos a alegres y sin más se dispuso a leer la primera página. Una vez leyó la pequeña dedicatoria, tomo la mano de su abuela y jalándola comenzó a correr – rápido abuelita chiyo, quiero comenzar a escribir pronto!- la sonrisa en su rostro era la mas cálida que la anciana había visto en mucho tiempo en un niño de la aldea, la verdad nadie tenía mucho para sonreír en esos días, ella misma acababa de despedirse de su hijo sin saber si volvería a verlo o no, pero ello era normal en estos tiempos.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar Sasori corrió rápidamente a su habitación y comenzó a escribir en el cuaderno; relató lo temprano que se habían levantado para despedir a sus padres, la emoción que sintió al recibir el regalo y los nervios que sentía porque mañana tendría un nuevo tutor, ya que su anterior maestro, un jounin llamado Hyakusho había muerto al defender la aldea de un ataque sorpresa. Cansado, releyó todo y corrigió unas cuantas faltas ortográficas, luego con mucho cariño guardo su cuaderno en su mesita de noche y se dispuso a dormir, mas el sueño no podía llevarlo en sus brazos… se había acostumbrado al pequeño beso en la frente de su padre y al canto de su madre. Unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaron con caer nuevamente de sus ojos, mas esta vez se negó a dejarlas salir, el era hijo de dos poderosos jounin, tenía que hacerlos sentir orgullosos… entonces su vista se poso en el retrato familiar que le habían hecho cuando era un bebe; cogió la foto y la aferró con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que sus padres pronto volvieran.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando su abuela llegó de la última reunión de la aldea, las cosas se estaban complicando bastante… cansada se dirigió a ver como se encontraba su nieto, y lo vio allí… un pequeño cuerpo aferrado a una fotografía, siendo alumbrado por la luz de la luna que se calaba por su ventana. En sus adentros sintió pena por él, era pequeño y estaba recién aprendiendo la vida de un ninja… era demasiado joven para entender…

Tomo unas cuantas frazadas del armario y con ellas cubrió el cuerpo del pequeño ángel pelirrojo, y sin decir más salió de la habitación para descansar, mañana sería un largo día.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasori se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, estaba totalmente mentalizado a ser el mejor de la clase, quería enorgullecer a sus padres como diera lugar y llegar temprano para conocer a su nuevo maestro era una buena forma de empezar. Comió su desayuno rápido, unas tostadas y te verde que el mismo se preparó, su abuela tenía demasiado trabajo para preocuparse por cosas como la comida. Sin más, salió de la casa y se dirigió al lugar donde se suponía tendrían su primera clase: en las montañas que rodeaban los muros de suna.

Allí estaban sus compañeros de equipo, Yusei y Naito, ambos varones de pelo castaño y de diez años de edad, la verdad no tenía nada en contra de ellos, pero al parecer los hermanos si tenían algo contra él, quizás por ser el un genin cinco años menor que ellos… pero ya se había acostumbrado a ello, desde pequeño a pesar de que sus habilidades de verdad eran extraordinarias, todos pensaban que había sido aceptado en la academia gracias a la influencia de su abuela. Por ello no compartió mucho con niños de su edad, al contrario se veía forzado a estar constantemente demostrándole a los demás que si merecía ser un genin, es más, si no hubiera sido por la oposición de la academia el debería incluso haber sido nombrado chunin, pero de todos modos lo único que él quería era alegrar a sus padres, solo eso.

El sol estaba alto ya sobre la aldea cuando un enorme hombre de cabello negro y largo apareció en el horizonte, de seguro media alrededor de dos metros y su musculatura era asombrosa, los niños se formaron esperando, pacientes sus instrucciones. Cuando el sujeto estuvo a dos metros de distancia los hermanos emitieron un pequeño gemido de terror, mas Sasori solo se limitó a hundir sus uñas en su muñeca para ahogar cualquier emoción. La persona frente a ellos tenía una mirada muy intimidante la verdad, su ojos eran grandes y orientales pero la ferocidad con que veían te hacían ver que era un asesino experimentado, y que no le importaría dañarlos por nimiedades como ser niños. Entonces se detuvo frente a los tres y su boca se abrió para dejar salir una grave y aun más terrorífica voz:

-Seré su nuevo maestro, mi nombre es Hiruko**.**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

'_Ese día… comenzó mi infierno.'_

_Fin Cap 1._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

**Bueno he aquí el primer cap, plis déjenme sus sugerencias, comentarios flores y tomatazos, que todo ayuda para mejorar**

**Saso: waaa! Ladrona!**

**Dei: que pasa danna? o,o**

**Saso: la desgraciada esta me ha robado mi diario de vida! Ò.Ó**

**Dei: Magdalena sama! Dejeme leer por favor *u***

**Mcs: Por supuesto =)**

**Saso: noooooo Y,Y **

**Nos leemos!**

**Matta ne!**


	2. Arte

**Pues aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo! **

**Les agradezco a todos sus hermosos review! Kagomekrizz yo amo tus amv o,o**

**Me alegro mucho tu review ^^**

**Bueno y pos para que no esperen mas he aquí el fic.**

**Ya empezamos a ver un poco más de trama =)**

-Conversaciones-

"_pensamientos"_

'_escritos'_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambios desde escritura a relato de la autora_

-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**-Un poco más… solo un poco más…**

Escondido en un rincón de su habitación, los ojos llorosos e irritados luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para no cerrarse, llevaba horas escribiendo y el sol ya hacia su aparición; sus manos temblaban pero escribían frenéticamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. La sangre manchaba algunas de las frases pero de todas formas eran legibles y aunque sus lágrimas causaran que la tinta se escurriera un poco, el cuaderno seguía siendo totalmente entendible.

Miró el amanecer, pero sus ojos no demostraban emoción alguna, una completa tontería a su parecer, no sacaba nada con mentirse a si mismo diciendo que no tenia emociones cuando en unas cuantas horas estaría suplicándole piedad a él… _"soy débil, este cuerpo es demasiado débil… todo es culpa de este maldito cuerpo! Lo detesto!"._ Sus ojos se alejaron del paisaje y se centraron en el cuaderno, había logrado escribir tanto que equiparaba lo plasmado durante cinco años… _"claro, es mucho más difícil mentir…"_

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando cualquier pensamiento que lo distrajera de su labor, los mechones rojos se menearon en un vaivén al compás de su cara, y al desaparecer la oscuridad se comenzaban a notar las enormes ojeras que combinaban con el gris de sus ojos… _"no me queda mucho tiempo…"_

'… _Al pasar el tiempo las cosas se fueron complicando más y más, habían pasado seis meses y mis padres no volvían, mas mi abuela insistía en que estarían bien, por ello tomé como una certeza indiscutible que estaban con vida; en cuando a mi maestro… notó rápidamente que no por nada era el genin más joven de la aldea, cada vez que me veía luchar una sonrisa decoraba sus labios y posteriormente me felicitaba. No es que no fuera exigente, sino que yo supere todas sus expectativas… más abría un hecho que… desencadenaría todo… no me arrepiento, después de todo se que nací para ello, pero… no sé si logre cumplirlo…'_

**Capitulo 2:**

** Arte**

-Descansa Sasori, ya has hecho suficiente por hoy…

-si maestro

El grupo de ninjas se encontraba en una misión rango c, debían matar un grupo de chunins de bajo rango que se habían infiltrado y que disponían de la información de todos los espías de suna; aunque la misión fuera relativamente sencilla, era de vital importancia para la aldea, por lo que tres equipos habían sido enviados, lamentablemente, o favorablemente según Hiruko, los otros dos equipos habían caído en una trampa, en la cual hubieran estado atrapados también el par de hermanos si no fuera por la nueva técnica que había aprendido Sasori, Incluso el se mostro sorprendido cuando vio salir los delgados hilos de chakra de los dedos de su pupilo. Sabia de antemano la habilidad especial de su familia… un maestro marionetista, que futuro más prometedor le esperaba, no podía esperar para ver sus logros en unos cuantos años… _"pero no creo que tenga que esperar tanto"_

El pelirrojo se encontraba en esos momentos atendiendo las heridas de sus compañeros, no eran graves pero la falta de sangre los tenia sumamente debilitados. Aun podía ver a través de sus ojos la envidia y el deseo de que el fuera quien estuviera pasando por eso… aun después que les había salvado la vida mas de un centenar de veces no parecían ceder su odio hacia el _"es que acaso no entienden que yo… solo quiero ser su amigo. No quiero… seguir solo"_. En esos momentos la fuerte mano de su maestro se poso en sus hombros, ese gesto era la máxima expresión de cariño que había recibido en mucho tiempo… de una persona.

-necesito que hablemos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

'_la conversación fue larga, todo parecía ser por mi bien… que equivocado estaba' _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-hiruko, eres uno de nuestros mejores hombres, es por ello que se te ha encomendado a ti también en esta misión.

En lo alto de la torre de gobierno de Suna, se encontraban reunidos todos los líderes discutiendo un asunto de suma importancia, entre ellos el jefe de los anbu, el tercer kazekague, el presidente del departamento de investigación, entre otros. El kazekague hablaba tranquilo, elegante, prácticamente arrogante –estamos perdiendo… es por ello que hoy iniciaremos un nuevo proyecto, uno que nos llevara a la victoria definitiva en no mas de seis años… hoy los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea escogerán a los niños más talentosos y los adoptaran como pupilos, los entrenaran a su manera, como les de la gana, me da igual… solo que quiero que en un plazo máximo de seis años esos niños estén convertidos en asesinos despiadados.

Los comentarios aparecieron en seguida mas la sola mirada del hombre con la máxima autoridad bastó para que todo quedara en silencio –esto no es un juego, estamos invirtiendo mucho en este proyecto, se han preparado medicamentos para aumentar el rendimientos de estos jóvenes, entre un millar de otras medidas así que si esta misión falla-sonrió sádicamente- tanto los niños como sus maestros serán ejecutados. Espero haber dejado bien en claro mi punto, quiero asesinos! Y como prueba de que cumplen los requisitos para ello, al final de su entrenamiento cada uno tendrá que pelear de forma independiente conmigo, si no consigue dañarme al menos será ejecutado inmediatamente.

Nuevamente el murmullo surgió entre los presentes, nunca nadie había logrado siquiera rozar al kazekague, ¿como podrían entonces hacerlo unos niños tan solo en seis años? En ese momento golpearon la puerta de la sala y un anbu entró en la sala –disculpen la intromisión, pero necesitamos hablar con Chiyo sama- La aludida, sorprendida se levanto de su puesto y siguió al anbu, sin embargo antes de salir se dirigió al tercero-mi señor, cuente con el apoyo de nuestro departamento. Una vez afuera el joven le dio rápidamente la información.

Mientras tanto en la sala de reuniones, se votaba a favor de la medida, que por supuesto tuvo la mayoría absoluta, nadie podía oponerse al tercero si no quería despertar muerto. – bien, los escogidos para ser tutores son: Aru, Kinza, Tetsuya y Hiruko, ustedes serán los tutores de todos los niños que quieran de esta lista. Rápidamente todos se apresuraron a escoger a la mayor cantidad posible, no podían poner sus vidas en manos de una sola carta. Sin embargo hiruko tranquilo, simplemente subrayo un nombre y se retiro de la habitación. Por supuesto el nombre de Sasori solo había sido requerido por el, después de todo, los demás creían que su poder era solo la influencia de su abuela…ilusos.

Al salir, se dio cuenta que chiyo sama estaba en el piso, parsimoniosamente la levanto y vio que sus ojos se encontraban llorosos, y que inconciente solo una frase era repetida incansablemente por sus labios: maldito colmillo blanco de konoha. Sin más, se dirigió a llevarla al hospital, donde se enteraría de que los padres de su pupilo habían muerto.

-esto no podría ser mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_esa noche mi abuela no llego a casa, pero supuse que se debía a otra de sus reuniones, no tuve tiempo de preocuparme demasiado, al día siguiente debía cumplir una misión de rango c y necesitaba prepararme….'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entiendes lo que te digo Sasori? Nuestras vidas dependen de esto, es por ello que el entrenamiento comenzará en cuento terminemos esta misión.

El niño se mostraba tranquilo, podía hacerlo, podía ser un guerrero de elite, podía sacarle otra sonrisa a sus padres, claro que lo haría. Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada con que lo veía su maestro, ni mucho menos de las ideas que en esos momentos hacían aparecer una sonrisa con una intención oculta en su rostro. –sasori, me gustaría que perfeccionaremos tu don con las marionetas; es un rasgo único en tu familia, seria bueno que aprendieras a usarlas en combate. El pelirrojo lo miro extrañado, como si acabara de darle una idea enfermiza – de que habla, sensei? Las marionetas no son armas, son arte. Si fueran hechas para la lucha serian destruidas, eso es una estupidez, el arte debe ser eterno, sensei- el silencio inundo el lugar, mas no paso mucho hasta que con la sonrisa más arrogante que había visto jamás en hiruko, este declaro rotundamente: -Sasori, el arte es fugaz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'… _me prometió que cuando iniciáramos el entrenamiento me mostraría porque el arte era fugaz, pero todo ello me tenia totalmente confundido, no había forma de que el arte fuera fugaz, ninguna!'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La misión había terminado, Chiyo sabia que mañana Sasori comenzaría su entrenamiento, y ella a su vez, debía dejar la aldea para trabajar en una nueva investigación, en esos momentos se dirigió a ver a su nieto para despedirse, de seguro estaría jugando con las marionetas de sus padres, hasta para ella fue una sorpresa ver con cuanta facilidad las había hecho y mas aun con cuanto amor las abrazaba al dormir en las noches. En su corazón, no cabía la posibilidad de decirle que sus padres habían muerto… aunque gracias a dios tenia una escusa perfecta, hiruko le había pedido ocultárselo, ya que así no interferiría con su entrenamiento.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba abierta, y al mirar a través de la rendija pudo ver claramente como ambas marionetas, dirigidas por Sasori, lo abrazaban. El niño sonrió… pero luego por alguna razón las marionetas cayeron al piso, rompiéndose sus rostros. Su mirada se torno fría.

Se alejo de allí… esto estaba mal… las marionetas no debían… era horrible… enfermizo… desgarradoramente triste…

-Sasori…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-hiruko dice que no son arte, pueden creerlo?

El pelirrojo se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles a sus marionetas, su sensei le dijo que debía llevarlas consigo a su entrenamiento, más estos últimos arreglos no consistían en nada mas que en peinar los cabellos de ambas…-las marionetas no son un instrumento… son mis amigas… mi familia… como podría exponerlas a semejantes peligros- de su armario aparecieron dos marionetas idénticas, eran la viva imagen de los hermanos que eran sus compañeros de equipo.-he chicos, ¿de verdad? Van a jugar conmigo?…-sus ojos se mostraban al borde del llanto, pero su boca reflejaba una sonrisa, representando la disyuntiva que en esos momentos se formaba en su mente; sabia que esto no era real, que era solo un juego, pero entonces ¿Por qué quería llorar? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto que esta fuera la realidad?-ustedes son arte, porque estarán siempre conmigo, son eternas, su amor es eterno y… son todo lo que tengo.

Tomo nuevamente a las marionetas de sus padres, necesitaba su calor, su cariño, poco a poco, los acerco a si, formando un abrazo, y cerro los ojos… no le importaba si era real o no, era feliz… después de tanto tiempo era feliz. Sin embargo, tanta era su alegría, tanta la emoción que reflejaba su rostro, que perdió la concentración y sus hilos de chakra de rompieron. Abrió los ojos y vio, en cámara lenta, como su madre y su padre caían, caían… hasta que se golpearon contra el suelo y su rostro se rompía.

En ese momento, su mundo de fantasía se quebró, algo en su interior había muerto, y la felicidad que lo había rodeado por esos cortos segundos desapareció… para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'…_porque en ese momento entendí que a lo que llamaban arte era realmente fugaz… pero mi arte no era efímero, yo crearía un arte con el cual ese dolor no volviera a aparecer, un arte que nunca más me hiciera volver a la realidad, un arte que fuera eterno…'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pronto Sasori… pronto no serás mas que mi marioneta, mi pequeño fugaz artista.

Continuara….

**-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Bien aquí el segundo cap! **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrada, plis déjenme review que son mi sueldo ^^**

**Matta ne!**


	3. Cumpleaños

**Bien! Hola a todos! Si lo se… un monton de tiempo ha pasado pero la universidad absorvio todo mi tiempo, pero si les interesa aprove todos mis ramos!**

**Saso: ya ya, los haces esperar un año y sigues alargando la espera? Que clase de autora eres ¬.¬**

**No seas malo! Además la espera a sido larga también pues tengo una vida sabes, aparte tengo un hermoso novio sexy igualito a Deidara que pues… digamos que me ha inspirado a escribir muchos lemons :3**

**Dei: o,o eso no puede ser, yo soy único, hm**

**Weno como sea vamos con la historia**

**Declaimer: nada me pertenece y blablabla…**

**Capitulo dedicado a Kumii **

-_Conversaciones_-

"_pensamientos"_

'_escritos'_

__ Cambios desde escritura a relato de la autora_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_-Ya es tarde…_

Miró por última vez el cuaderno, revisando que todo estuviera tal cual había sucedido, encontrándose conforme, lo guardo nuevamente junto al cajón de su velador. Torpemente y sin ningún ánimo, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha; su cama estaba ahora teñida de color carmesí y las pequeñas posas de sangre que habían el suelo hicieron que al pisarlas, su sendero fuera marcado con el mismo color. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y lentamente se quito la ropa; frente al espejo estaba un niño, cuyas facciones comenzaban a indicar que ya estaba entrando en la pubertad, su pelo estaba desordenado, sucio, al igual que su rostro, el cual tenía marcado enormes arañazos, como si su rostro hubiera sido arrastrado por el cemento varios metros, su cuello tenia variadas marcas, algunas de agujas, otras eran marcas rojizas, y algunos moretones que parecían ser demasiado grandes para caer en tan delicado cuello. Así, todo su cuerpo tenía diversos cortes y moretones, de distinta profundidad y tamaño, sus piernas parecían haber sido víctima de un animal salvaje, pues los arañazos eran tan profundos que los cortes aun estaban en carne viva. Pero a pesar del desgarrador reflejo que veía allí, lo que más destacaba eran las horribles marcas que tenía en sus brazos, a la altura de los codos; enormes marcas de diversa tonalidad grisácea contrastaban totalmente con el resto de la pálida piel, las perforaciones del tamaño de agujas eran tantas que tomaría bastante tiempo contarlas. Miro una vez más su reflejo en el espejo, viendo como unos tristes ojos plomizos le devolvían la mirada, la cual no pudo sostener.

Sin perder más tiempo, ingreso en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente mellara un poco el dolor de sus heridas y quitara la sangre y suciedad de su cuerpo. Todas sus acciones eran monótonas, parecía incompatible ver a alguien tan joven sin ninguna motivación, sin ningún deseo, era como si ni siquiera sintiera que estaba vivo… _"estará muy enojado esta vez… a él no le gusta esperar, ni hacer esperar a nadie"_ Ya vestido, tomo un enorme cuaderno en el cual tenía el diseño de variadas marionetas de combate, ojeo el libro un poco, hasta que encontró un sobre con alrededor de un centímetro de espesor, lo tomo y haciendo unos cuantos sellos lo guardo bajo llave "_aun no… aun faltan algunos detalles, pero sin lugar a dudas… serás mi obra maestra"_ un leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y tomando nuevamente el cuaderno, se dirigió a la casa de su sensei.

"_nunca pobre olvidar… lo que sucedió ese día, hace 4 años… es por ello que al menos hoy quería escribir hasta allí… después de todo, hay cosas que no se pueden superar…"_

'_sensei y yo entrenábamos, y hoy al fin pondríamos en práctica las diversas mezclas para realizar venenos, iba a ser el día más feliz de mi vida, después de todo, según dijo sensei ese era mi regalo de cumpleaños… sin embargo…'_

**Capitulo 3:**

**Cumpleaños**

_-¿sensei, enserio? ¿Al fin me enseñara a usar venenos?_

_-si Sasori, después de todo hoy cumples seis años._

La cara de felicidad del niño no podía ocultarse, había esperado mucho para trabajar con estos líquidos, después de todo, sus padres le habían puesto _escorpión_ por nombre, y al ser este un animal venenoso sentía, de una manera muy extraña, una pequeña conexión con sus padres. En estos momentos, se encontraba siguiendo a su sensei a las afueras de la aldea, era un lugar secreto que solo él y Hiruko conocían; un pequeño montículo de arena que al ser activado con un jutsu especial dejaba ver una pequeña puerta, la cual dejaba de existir una vez que entraban. La primera vez que estuvo allí, no pudo dejar de sorprenderle lo espacioso que era el lugar, además que parecía hacer mucho más frio que en el exterior; en este lugar había empezado a confeccionar sus primeras tres marionetas de combate.

Karasu fue la primera marioneta que construyó, tenía el aspecto de un humanoide con tres ojos y cuatro brazos. Era su marioneta más ofensiva y tenia instalado lanzadores de Kunais en la boca, lanzadores de agujas Senbon en las muñecas, pequeñas espadas en las muñecas, en el pecho y en las articulaciones y la base del cuello, un largo aguijón en el interior de la boca y unos lanzadores de bombas de gas venenoso en el interior de los brazos. Kuroari fue su segunda marioneta, con un aspecto menos humanoide que el de Karasu, al poseer una cabeza cilíndrica con dos cuernos rojos y tres ojos, seis brazos y un ancho torso en forma de barril, el cual era capaz de abrir para encerrar a un enemigo en su interior. Al ser su función atrapar al oponente, no le había puesto tantas armas como a Karasu, aunque poseía unas pequeñas hojas de sierra en la cara interna de los brazos, lanzadores de Senbon en las muñecas y pequeñas espadas en las articulaciones y la base del cuello. Normalmente la empleaba en conjunto con Karasu, ya que una vez que atrapaba al enemigo en su interior, en su torso se abrían unas pequeñas ranuras por las que Karasu podía introducir sus cuchillas para atravesar al oponente. Finalmente Sanshōo fue su tercera marioneta. Su aspecto era completamente diferente al de Karasu y Kuroari, al tener el doble de tamaño que éstas dos. Su aspecto era el de una salamandra gigante. La había diseñado para la defensa, por lo que no contenía armas, pero sí una gran placa desplegable de metal en su espalda capaz de resistir la caída de cientos de rocas. Además su cola podía plegarse sobre sí misma para alcanzar el borde de la placa, y así formar una cavidad interior cubierta por dicha placa en la que él y hasta otras dos personas podían protegerse.

'_el lugar era un poco diferente a como lo recordaba. Había una cantidad enorme de frascos que llenaban absolutamente todas las paredes del lugar, innumerables jeringas estériles y…'_

_-Hiruko sensei ¿Qué son esas cosas?_

Dio la vuelta para mirar a su maestro a los ojos, pero ya no estaba allí, iba buscarlo cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos levantándolo del suelo y cargándolo en sus hombros, se asusto por lo que intento zafarse, pero al darse cuenta que era su maestro se detuvo _-¿q-que hace sen…!-_ su pregunta nuca pudo ser completada pues Hiruko lo había tirado con rudeza a una improvisada cama, trato de levantarse pero sus manos ahora estaban siendo encadenadas sobre la cama con unos extraños objetos, que parecían ser la cara de un animal con innumerables dientes, los cuales comenzaban a clavársele en las _muñecas – estas son unas pequeñas cadenas con una peculiar característica, son capaces de absorber el chakra, por lo que, mi pequeño Sasori -_ sus labios rozaron la oreja del menor, y dando una pequeña lamida susurró - _ni tus hilos de chakra, ni tus estúpidos títeres podrán salvarte de mí._

Se alejo un poco, disfrutando de ver la cara de terror de su alumno, después de todo a él le_** encantaban**_ los niños, no era secreto para nadie que una vez terminaba con sus misiones siempre tomaba como pago unos cuantos niños de la aldea derrotada, pero eso no era suficiente, tantos años de guerra habían despertado otro deseo en él, amaba la sangre, el dolor y si podía mezclar esas dos aficiones juntas era todo lo que necesitaba para tener una razón por la cual luchar. Kazekague le había dicho que no importaba la forma en que entrenaran a los niños, solo que fueran verdaderos asesinos, y bien… él lo convertiría en uno. A su pedófila y sádica manera…

'_no recuerdo cuantas horas fueron, ni cuantas agujas con diversos venenos penetraron mi cuerpo, solo sé que parecía que la tortura no terminaría nunca, estaba mareado, pero al poner cada veneno en distintas regiones de mi cuerpo, podía sentir cada diferente sensación, cada diferente tipo de dolor, de ardor, de desesperación. Cruelmente los efectos de cada frasco se fueron clavando imborrablemente en mi memoria, después de todo…' _

_-este es tu regalo de cumpleaños ¿te gusta?_

El pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba por los efectos de quien sabe cuántos tipos de venenos diferentes, sus ropas estaban revueltas y podían verse ciertos trozos de piel que comenzaban a morir; considerando que ya era suficiente, inyecto en cada región los distintos antídotos para cada unos de los letales líquidos. Sasori lo miraba, pero en sus ojos no podía definirse una expresión clara, el temor, dolor y fiebre no lo hacían pensar con claridad_- Hiruko sensei… gracias… yo… no sabía que el entrenamiento… era tan duro… le agradezco… por dejarme aprender de… venenos… aun que yo aun… no estuviera… preparado…_

Hiruko pensó que era una broma, pero cuando vio que el niño le sonreía, supo que le hablaba con sinceridad _"realmente piensas que te estoy entrenado ¿eh? ¿Tanta confianza me tiene el crio? Si es así entonces…" – Bueno después de todo es tu cumpleaños, no podía hacer menos por mi querido alumno-_ rió para sus adentros, esto sería fácil, demasiado fácil… - _pero hay algunos venenos que no tienen una cura sencilla, necesitan que los elimines por abundante transpiración, dolor y para otros… hay otros cuya única cura solo se encuentra aquí- _su mano derecha comenzó a tocar con lascivia su propio miembro sobre la tela del pantalón _- ¿podrás enfrentarlo? De lo contrario te tomaría meses curarte del todo-_ el pequeño asintió, algunos efectos ya habían menguado _–si, sensei, quiero aprender todo sobre los venenos y sus antídotos… por favor._

'_cada día, me pregunto que hubiera sucedido si en ese entonces de alguna forma pude haber entendido lo que realmente me estaba haciendo… era pequeño, muy pequeño, aun no sabía que era sexo, ni siquiera sabía algo sobre el tema… aun así no puedo dejar de culparme y aunque hasta el día de hoy, todo lo que se de ello es lo que él y mi abuela me han dicho, para mí siempre… seré el culpable'_

La ropa del niño fue desgarrada y sacada de su cuerpo con brusquedad, actualmente Hiruko se encontraba dándole mordiscos y manoseando con rudeza su cuerpo. El pelirrojo se sentía extraño, por alguna razón lo que su maestro estaba realizando con él lo hacía sentir tan… sucio. Las sensación de la piel áspera contra su cuerpo era desagradable, quería que parase, pero no podía pedírselo, no después que él le había dado esto como regalo de cumpleaños, solo debía resistir un poco, resistir los mordiscos dolorosos en su pecho, los arañazos sangrantes en su vientre, el dolor de sus heridas, la sensación de suciedad… con la que su cuerpo se estaba llenando. Entonces sintió como uno de los enormes dedos de Hiruko se introducía entre sus nalgas, no pudo evitar gritar ya… dolía… dolía mucho, sentía que su cuerpo se estaba quemando, que el sudor que lo cubría lo contaminaba más y más. Pero sus gritos solo hicieron que su maestro lo penetrara aun más rápido, más fuerte, más violentamente. No sabía cómo era que esto lo ayudaría a apaliar los efectos del veneno, él estaba aprendiendo. Pero al parecer este acto le causaba el suficiente dolor y sudor como para eliminar las toxinas.

"_aun es pequeño… si lo penetrara ahora, podría causarle un hemorragia, más los venenos que tiene en su cuerpo podría causarle la muerte… entonces…"_

Sasori observaba el techo, su mirada estaba perdida, las horribles sensaciones habían llenado por completo su cuerpo y su mente, estando en un estado de semi inconsciencia, entonces escucho que alguien lo llamaba – _Sasori, necesito que cierres los ojos y abras la boca_ – el solo asintió e hizo lo que se le pidió. En un instante, sintió que su maestro se sentaba en su pecho y algo era introducido en su boca, sin embargo el dolor entre sus nalgas se había ido, quedando solo la sensación de ardor, y al parecer una pequeña cantidad de sangre goteaba hasta las sabanas. El objeto comenzó a moverse en su boca, lentamente, luego aumentando el ritmo, ahora era su boca la que dolía, su mandíbula estaba estirada hasta su máximo y llevaba así tanto tiempo que empezaba a acalambrarse; súbitamente su pelo fue tomado con brusquedad y su cabeza era empujada contra el objeto con mayor fuerza – _lámelo… ah! lámelo Sasori!_ – nuevamente hizo lo que se pidió, comenzó a darle pequeñas lamidas, estaba un poco caliente, pero no sabía de que era, parecía ser de contextura blanda pero era tan duro que parecía una mezcla imposible, de la punta goteaba un liquido salado, sabia horrible… ¿sería ese el antídoto? – _ahora…. Sasori…. traga todo lo que salga…. aaah!_ – no alcanzo a pensar la razón por la cual su maestro sonaba tan agitado cuando, en el interior de su boca, una gran cantidad de liquido espeso comenzó a llenar su garganta, trago hasta que no quedo ninguna gota, a pesar de que el sabor era peor que la del liquido anterior. Finalmente, el objeto salió de su cavidad bucal permitiéndole al fin cerrar su dolorida mandíbula.

Hiruko abrochó sus pantalones con rapidez y le indico a Sasori que ya podía abrir los ojos – _gracias sensei… al parecer la medicina… era difícil de obtener… está muy agitado_ – la voz entrecortada y susurrante llego a los oídos de su maestro, haciendo que apareciera un horrible sonrisa en sus labios – _si, un poco… pero no hay nada que no haga por mi querido alumno. Sin embargo, aun eres pequeño, para experimentar con venenos más peligrosos, tu cuerpo debe crecer más, de lo contrario, este tampoco resistirá el dolor provocado por el antídoto- _dijo esto último mirando la cantidad de sangre que caía desde la pequeña cavidad anal de su pupilo hasta las sabanas – _si, sensei… haré lo posible por crecer rápido…_ - esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer dormido en posición fetal, abrazando sus rodillas, sintiendo la sensación de asco hacia sí mismo, sin saber la razón… desnudo en una cama extraña, con las muñecas adoloridas por las cadenas que no sabía en qué momento le habían retirado, y con sus ojos derramando lágrimas de tan desconocida razón como la anterior sensación.

_-Feliz cumpleaños… Sasori_

'_Desde ese momento, la tortura no tuvo freno, venenos, antídotos, diversos filos y armas, quemaduras… todas ellas mellaron en mi cuerpo una y otra vez, día tras día, sin importar cuánto gritase, sin importarle cuanto suplicase, el sadismo de mi maestro no conocía la piedad, y así mismo… su manos siguieron tocándome cuando se le antojaba, no había parte de mi cuerpo que no hubiera sido contaminada con sus manos… y aunque él nunca llego realmente a tomarme, siento que me encuentro en una encrucijada sin salida; no sé a quién recurrir, no se a quien pedir ayuda y más importante aun… tengo miedo de hacerlo; y a pesar que mis deseos, sueños y niñez fueron arrebatados ese día hace exactamente cuatro años… hoy, sin ningún motivo para sonreír, es mi decimo cumpleaños'_

'_Noviembre 8, 07:00 AM'_

"_al fin he llegado pero llevo quince minutos de retraso… va a matarme, ¡esta vez si va a matarme!"_

Realizó un pequeño jutsu sobre el montículo de arena, dejando a la vista un pequeña puerta; ingreso rápidamente, el lugar seguía tan lúgubre como siempre, pero ahora cada frasco que llenaba las paredes era conocido por él, cada veneno, cada toxina por la cual estaban compuestos, cada efecto… también el mismo había creado muchos venenos nuevos, y otros cuantos antídotos en un intento vano e infantil de creer que de esa forma podría reemplazar la _**medicina**_ de Hiruko.

_-llegas tarde Sasori-_ fueron las frías palabras que hicieron que su cuerpo se congelara con temor- quince _minutos, multiplicado por mi poca paciencia dan en total cien formar diferentes en las que te voy a castigar_- su cuerpo temblaba pero su voz sonó firme – _si sensei_ – bajo la mirada y lentamente quito la ropa de su cuerpo, quedando solo con sus zapatos y pantalones. Camino en dirección a las esposas absorbe chakra y en una posición sumisa esperó de cara contra la pared a que su maestro las asegurara; el primer castigo siempre era el látigo, muestra de eso eran las innumerables heridas encostradas en su espalda que pasaron inadvertidas en la mañana por el espejo, al estar fuera de su ángulo de reflexión. Sintió como se acercaba, el sonido se sus pasos asemejaban al tic tac de un reloj, anunciándole que su tortura comenzaría pronto. Para su sorpresa, sus manos fueron atadas detrás de su espalda con el mismo tipo de cadenas y bruscamente fue lanzado hacia la cama que durante los últimos cuatro años había sido testigo de todas las experiencias sexuales que había tenido en su vida… solo con él. –_Sasori, Sasori, ¿no te trae esto muchos recuerdos?_- el pelirrojo solo bajo la mirada, estaba acostumbrado a la humillación – _nunca olvidaré nuestra primera experiencia juntos ¿te acuerdas? ¡Cuando gritabas de dolor al ser la primera vez que alguien tocaba tu inmaculado culo!_ – una patada llegó a su rostro, esto no le gustaba – _recordaras también entonces, que te dije que tu pequeño cuerpecito de muñeca no resistiría el dolor ¡VERDAD!_-otra patada le llego esta vez en sus genitales, el terror lleno su cuerpo de inmediato, ya sabía que iba hacer, su cuerpo por instinto trato de alejarse de él, pero el respaldo de la cama le indicaba que ya estaba contra la pared, Hiruko sonrió.

_-haz crecido… Feliz cumpleaños Sasori, porque hoy, como hace cuatro años te daré un regalo… al fin te tomaré completamente… y te convertiré en un hombre._

_**Continuara…**_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**weno asi llegamos al final del cap! Para los que no entendieron lo de las cadenas, es la cosa que utilizo chiyo y que lanzo zacura para dejar ensartado en la roca a sasori dentro de su pelea, solo que estas son una versión mas miniatura**

**bien saludos a todos y gracias por sus hermosos review, gracias a todos porque como dicen, estos son el único pago que tenemos las autoras de fic, asi que os lo agradesco y espero su review con mucha emoción**

**matta ne!**


	4. Solo

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Me alegro un montón de volver a escribir este fic, lo tenía un poco votado la verdad, y es que con la universidad y ahora que entre a práctica clínica tengo muy poco tiempo, pero este fic sigue claro como el agua en mi cabeza y espero poder terminarlo lo antes posible.**

**Debido a los últimos eventos en el manga en que los akatsuki han sido revividos, no sé muy bien como continuare la historia pues la idea es que calce a la perfección, por ende veré que saldrá de Sasori en los futuros capítulos para ver si debo quitar o agregar algo.**

**De verdad que agradezco muchos sus review, es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Saso: sería mejor que empezaras con el fic no te parece?**

**Dei: y yo cuando voy a ****coger a Sasori ****salir en este fic?**

**Falta bastante pero bueno, les prometo que valdrá la pena esperar!**

**Declaimer****: nada es mío, solo mi imaginación pervertida, todo pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencia:**** lemon y violación en este capitulo**

-_Conversaciones_-

"_pensamientos"_

'_escritos'_

_Cambios desde escritura a relato de la autora_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_-Estoy solo, nadie me ayudará, nadie vendrá por mí, nadie me rescatara de él…_

La desesperación cubría cada parte de su ser, temblores constantes azotaban con fiereza su cuerpo desnudo, y a su lado la persona causante de todo lo abrazaba posesivamente, con olor a alcohol en su boca durmiendo plácidamente. Las manos lo soltaron entre sueños y aprovechando esa oportunidad salió rápidamente de la cama y se vistió con las pocas prendas de ropa que no habían sido desgarradas esa noche; así solo con sus pantalones puestos se dirigió a su bolso para encontrar lo que en estos momentos necesitaba… su diario.

_´Todo acabo… ya no hay nada… nada… nada…'_

Sasori finalmente se quebró, y sin importan si su maestro o quien sea lo viese, comenzó a llorar y gritar desesperadamente.

**Capítulo 4:**

**Solo**

_-¡déjeme! ¡Por favor, suélteme!_

Otra vez se encontraba igual, a merced de su maestro, en la misma cama, con la misma persona, y de la misma forma. Pero en esta ocasión el temor era mayor, esta vez su maestro no se detendría, en esta ocasión llegaría hasta el final; su cuerpo desnudo era besado con brusquedad y las ásperas manos arañaban fuertemente su piel pálida abriendo las heridas que se repartían en todo su ser y creando otras nuevas más profundas, más dolorosas. Sus manos estaban acalambradas de tanto intentar soltarlas de su espalda y por el tiempo que llevaban en esa posición. Sus gritos, al igual que todas las veces anteriores, cayeron en oídos sordos e impotente sentía como su cuerpo era usado por la persona que más odiaba; odiaba su voz, su aliento a licor, su piel áspera, sus gemidos. Sus fuerzas se habían acabado unos minutos atrás, después de todo él nunca tuvo mucha fuerza física y era justamente en momentos como estos, en que su maestro se acostaba sobre él y lo tocaba, en que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber tenido otro tipo de habilidad, ser mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo que a distancia, sus brazos delgados no podían competir con los enormes músculos de Hiruko, y nunca lo harían. Lo único que podía hacer era conservar su orgullo y no darle el gusto de verlo llorar, podía gritar, suplicarle que se detuviese, pero nunca le daría la satisfacción de verlo en ese estado.

_-no me gusta esperar Sasori, y por ti ya lo he hecho demasiado, así que espero que estés listo_- Sasori comenzó a forcejear nuevamente haciéndolo reír un poco _-no te preocupes, dolerá más porque es tu primera vez, pero al menos es conmigo ¿no?_

Odiaba su sentido del humor, y obviamente su maestro sabía por el sarcasmo que de todas personas en el mundo era precisamente con él con quien nunca hubiera querido hacer esto. Para el pelirrojo, más que el simbolismo de que fuera su primera vez era el temor al dolor lo que lo atemorizaba, después de todo para cuando se enteró del valor de entregar su cuerpo por amor a otra persona ya había pasado años de abuso por parte de su maestro.

Bruscamente su cabello fue agarrado para quedar a la altura de Hiruko _-¿Cómo lo prefieres? ¿De espalda? ¿O acaso prefieres hacerlo como un animal? Sería delicioso ver tu culito al aire siendo penetrado por mi ¿o quizás quieras saltar como una puta sobre mi polla, que dices?-_ Sasori lo miró con asco y escupió su rostro, acto impropio en él, pero no tenía otra forma de mostrar su repudio hacia la idea de ser violado por ese cerdo, pero no sabía del error que estaba cometiendo. Su maestro enfureció, lo tiró sobre su espalda hacia la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas con brusquedad –_tenía pensado ser amable contigo ¿sabes? Pero creo que no mereces tal trato, voy a coger tu culo tan fuerte que sus músculos se desgarrarán_- dicho esto las grandes manos de su maestro sujetaron sus caderas y en una sola embestida penetró por completo al menor.

El grito que salió de su garganta fue desgarrador, era tanto el dolor, sentía como la sangre comenzaba a salir, y sin darle siquiera tiempo para terminar su grito el mayor comenzó a moverse bruscamente, con rapidez, sin compasión alguna; Sasori giró su rostro hacia un lado, intentando que sus lágrimas silenciosas no fueran vistas por su maestro, esperando que todo acabara rápido. Hiruko gemía con fuerza, al parecer lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, de vez en cuando le susurraba una que otra frase obscena o burlesca, pero su mente ya no estaba ahí, estaba lejos, en su casa con su abuela y sus padres, abrazándolo, lejos de este horrible ciclo de interminables abusos que era su vida. Pasaron los minutos hasta que al fin su maestro tuvo el orgasmo por el cual había estado esperando cuatro años, su interior fue llenado con la esperma de este y rápidamente, fue lanzado fuera de la cama cayendo sobre sus adoloridas nalgas contra el frio y duro suelo _– estoy cansado, entrenaremos mañana_- el pelirrojo comenzó a vestirse- _y espero deseosamente, que vuelvas a llegar tarde_ – con un portazo el marionetista salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

'_ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba que todo esto se detuviera, necesitaba saber que había alguien ahí que pudiera acabar con esto, por eso fue que reuniendo todo mi valor y comiéndome mi orgullo fui a hablar con ella, la única persona con la que contaba en el mundo, mi abuela'_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-Por favor abuela tienes que ayudarme_

Estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar, le había contado todo, absolutamente todo lo que había vivido durante estos cinco años, pero por alguna razón a la anciana no parecía sorprenderle nada de lo que le había dicho, seguía allí inmutable, tal cual le hubiera hablado sobre el estado del clima. Por ello fue que pronuncio esas palabras, tenía miedo, ella no lo abandonaría, era su abuela, la persona que más quería después de a sus padres era imposible que ella…

-_es mejor que intentes a acostumbrarte a ello pequeño…-_ los ojos plomizos se abrieron con incredulidad –_en Suna, no eres el único niño que ha pasado por esto, no quiero decir que sea la mayoría, pero aquellos cuyo entrenamiento es más estricto, también lo han experimentado, siento mucho si nunca te lo dije, creo que tuve una vaga esperanza de que nunca tuvieras que pasar por ello._ No se dijo más, no hubo un intento de ayuda, no hubo palabras de apoyo, ni siquiera un abrazo… nada; comenzó a inquietarse, y por dentro su corazón comenzó a forjar una capa de rencor, ¿no era ella a quien sus padres lo habían encomendado? ¿A quién el tanto quería y en quien más confiaba? Unos instantes después alguien tocó a la puerta por lo que su abuela salió de sala de estar, volviendo con la persona a quien menos quería ver en estos momentos, Hiruko.

_-¡QUE HACE EL AQUÍ!-_imposible todo esto era imposible, acaba de contarle que ese maldito puerco había abusado de él ¡y ella tranquilamente llegaba y le dejaba entrar a su casa! ¿Es que acaso no podía entender cómo se sentía?

-_No me hables en ese tono Sasori, simplemente vine a hablar con Chiyo-sama puesto que por tu edad ya corresponde que dejes tu hogar y vengas a vivir conmigo, falta solo un año para que kazekage te vea y…_

_-¿lo dejarás abuela?-_la ira y tristeza se filtraba en su voz- _¿dejaras que me vaya con él? A pesar de que…_

_-como te he dicho Sasori, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, pero así son las cosas, no eres el único y estoy segura que tus padres se sentirían orgullosos de ver lo fuerte que te has vuelto._

_-¿mis padres? ¡MIS PADRES NUNCA SE HAN PREOCUPADO POR MI, SIEMPRE VAN DE MISION EN MISION SIN SIQUIERA VENIR A SALUDARME, HACE MAS DE CINCO AÑOS QUE NO SE NADA DE ELLOS, PERO ESTOY SEGURA BRUJA QUE CUANDO SE ENTEREN DE ESTO…!_

_-tus padres están muertos crio._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

'_en ese segundo, todo se detuvo para mí, toda vana esperanza de volver a sentirme seguro dentro de los brazos de mi madre, la voz confortante de mi padre, toda opción de salvación, de escape, todo se detuvo allí y se destruyó en segundos, eso era a lo que mi maestro llamaba arte... la fugaz felicidad siendo destruida en un instante.'_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-_nos vamos_-Hiruko lo tomó de la muñeca- ¿_dónde está su equipaje_?- la anciana entregó el bolso con anterioridad preparado, sabía que a los diez años todos los jóvenes ninjas elite dejan a sus familias y se iban a entrenar con sus maestros, ella también lo había vivido, todo por lo que estaba pasando ahora su nieto también lo había visto ella y supervisado, en tiempos de guerra todo era válido para hacer madurar a los jóvenes tempranamente. Salieron por la puerta, mientras su nieto seguía forcejeando y estirando su mano libre hacia ella, sus ojos mirándola con desespero e incredulidad, gritando por su ayuda, rogándole que le dijera que lo que Hiruko había dicho era mentira y que sus padres seguian con vida, que lo salvara.

Ella se limitó a no mirarlo y cerrar la puerta.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

'_mis padres estaban muertos, mi abuela me había abandonado, estaba completamente solo, a merced de mi maestro, lo único que me quedaba en estos momentos era mi arte, mis marionetas, ellas nunca me traicionarían, porque era yo quien las manejaba, nunca harían nada que yo no supiera, nunca me mentirían… nunca me harían esperar en vano. Mi arte es eterno, la felidad que ellas me dan no desaparecerá nunca, jamas se iran de mi lado, siempre allí cuando lo quiera, solo para mí,'_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-ahora eres mío Sasori, solo mío-_ lo lanzó sobre la cama desecha y ensangrentada, pero ya no tenía esperanzas. No luchó cuando su ropa era quitada ni cuando sus piernas fueron abiertas, solo una exclamación de dolor surgió de su garganta cuando su maestro lo hacía suyo por segunda vez, ya no pelearía, era algo imposible para el oponérsele y nadie vendría a salvarle… nunca. Su maestro terminó y se quedó dormido instantáneamente, el alcohol había ayudado en ello; pero él se quedó allí despierto, desnudo y temblando en la cama que odiaba, abrazado por el hombre que odiaba… en el pueblo que odiaba.

_**Continuara…**_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Bien aquí termina este cap, espero por favor muchos review puesto que necesito motivación para continuar este fic, déjenme sus comentarios tomatazos y flores, y recuerden**

"**Cada vez que lees un fic y no dejas un review, un fic lemon deisaso no es escrito"**


	5. Encuentro

**Hola a todos! Pues sí bastante tiempo pero es que la universidad es una puta xD que decir este fic tiene todo mi cariño y me comprometo a terminarlo, la historia es muy clara para mí pero debido a que han salido nuevos datos en los nuevos capítulos de naruto me he visto en la obligación de cambiar ciertos detalles de la trama, además que si revisan los capítulos anteriores le he cambiado la edad a Sasori, así cuando era niño tenía 5 y actualmente tiene 10, para que coincida con los datos de los artbook oficiales.**

**Les recomiendo escuchar una canción en youtube llamada "sad piano 3" mientras leen el fic, es la canción con la cual yo escribí y me inspire para este capitulo**

**Bueno sin más preámbulo al fic**

**Declaimer: ningún personaje de este fic me pertenece, ni en este ni en ningún capitulo anterior o posterior, todos son de Kishimoto quien no hace buen uso de ellos y los mata sin piedad**

**Dedicado a Ireal70 que me ha animado a seguir con este fic y que le ha hecho una linda portada, si quieren verla pueden visitar en link que está en mi profile.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Conversaciones_-

"_pensamientos"_

'_escritos'_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La noche caía con todo su peso en las calles de Suna, un aire congelante abrazaba todo a su paso y la luna, único testigo de lo que bajo sí se suscitaba, intentaba ocultar lo mejor que podía al pequeño niño de cabellos rojizos que a toda marcha corría en busca de su libertad. Si hubiera sabido, si pudiera siquiera hacerlo, hubiera opacado su luz esta noche, pero lamentablemente hoy brillaba en su total apogeo. Intercaladamente, se podía ver el sudor frio corriendo por su frente y su cuerpo a través de las ropas gastadas y semi rasgadas, su paso acelerado, a pesar de estar descalzo, demostraban que había aprovechado la primera oportunidad en meses para escapar. Llevaba consigo varias de sus marionetas en un pergamino y su diario, nada más que eso quería llevarse de este lugar al que esperaba no regresar nunca.

Utilizando lo mejor que pudo sus técnicas de escondite, atravesó las grandes murallas de Suna, exactamente en dirección opuesta donde había vivido con su maestro hace ya varios meses; en cuanto se vio fuera, sintió como su corazón se inflaba de felicidad, tomó aire nuevamente y comenzó a correr…

-Huir de la aldea es un delito grave, supongo que sabes eso… Sasori

Sus músculos se congelaron, inmediatamente convocó a sus marionetas para luchar contra quien fuera el que le impidiera conseguir su libertad. La voz autoritaria y suave a la vez provenía de la cima de la muralla, la luna llena a sus espaldas impedían verlo completamente, pero era alto, sus cabellos se mecían con la furia del viento y de un salto que sus ojos no alcanzaron a ver en menos de un segundo se encontraba delante suyo a tres metros de distancia…

-kazekage-sama…

La desesperanza lo inundo, de todas las personas, de todos los ninjas, tenía que ser exactamente aquel con quien no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar el que le impidiera alejarse de su tortura. En ese instante tomó una decisión… lucharía, aun si moría prefería eso a volver a las manos de Hiruko, pelearía pos su libertad hasta que el último aliento de su garganta se exhalase.

-veo que quieres luchar… eso no es muy inteligente de tu parte, después de todo, he sabido que eres un genio…-sonrió con dulzura y se acercó unos pasos, Sasori se tensó y puso a karasu al frente, esperando cualquier movimiento – además, aun si ocurriese un milagro, nunca podrías sobrevivir con solo esas ropas en el desierto, tu viaje acabaría antes del alba, he de suponer entonces que el motivo que te lleva a huir es algo tan grave que impide actuar racionalmente a alguien como tú. Pero esto llega hasta aquí niño, lamentablemente no puedo dejar que huyas.

En ese instante, el pelirrojo hizo su primer movimiento, atacó con bombas venenosas al tercero, rápidamente, hizo que su marioneta asestara un golpe que lo hiciera caer en kuroari, a quien había escondido en la arena mientras el kazekage hablaba. Su oponente no se había defendido y aun la sonrisa no abandonaba su cara cuando el cilindro se cerró y varias espadas comenzaron a atravesar a su segunda marioneta; sin embargo el sonido del metal chocando y trisándose llegó hasta sus oídos y al retirar las espadas vio que estaban totalmente partidas y que ni una gota de sangre ensuciaba ni a kuroari ni al filo de las armas. El cilindro se abrió para dejar ver como una capa de arena metálica se había formado en torno al tercero, protegiéndolo de todo daño y una máscara cubría su rostro, la cual se quitó y lanzó al suelo.

-ha sido una táctica interesante, si no fuera por mi habilidad especial, ya habría muerto- se acercó a karasu, ahora rota e inerte en el piso, la tomó en sus manos y con delicadeza comenzó a tocarla – que maravilloso trabajo haz hecho, de verdad que sería un desperdicio perderte, si has podido hacer tales obras maestras con madera barata, me pregunto que serás capaz de hacer si te doy los mejores materiales...

-no es necesario que se lo pregunte, yo no me quedare en este lugar, si tiene que matarme ¡hágalo, no tengo miedo! – sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se tensó esperando el golpe que le quitaría la vida y acabaría con su sufrimiento.

-¿matarte? ¿Crees que sería capaz de desperdiciar tal talento? No… más bien he venido aquí para plantearte un trato…- los ojos grises se abrieron, enfocándose ahora en ver al hombre delante de él, cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, ojos marrones, piel bordeando entre morena y blanca, todo en él era una dualidad, un misterio, casi como si tuviera dos facetas y su cuerpo intentara advertirte de ello. – se bien cuál es la razón de que quieras escapar, basta con mirarte un poco como para saber que Hiruko se divirtió bastante esta noche- bastante esta noche- a pesar de lo grosera que fue dicha frase sus ojos lo miraron con tristeza, enfocándose en la sangre y el líquido blanco que caía por sus piernas.

-¡cállese! Como se atreve siquiera a mencionarlo, es por culpa suya que he tenido que vivir todo esto, es usted quien lo permite, es usted quien dirige esta guerra estúpida… quien mandó a mis padres a su muerte ¡usted menos que nadie debería siquiera intentar evitar que escape!

-el pasado no se puede cambiar pequeño, sin embargo vengo a plantearte una solución que te permita redimir todo el daño que has sufrido y a la vez que puedas seguir prestando tu talento para el bien de Suna… -el marionetista se iba a negar cuando escucho las palabras que había soñado oír hacia años – Hiruko no volverá a tocarte- sus oídos no podían creer lo que escuchaba- además prohibiré que él se acerque a ti, te tendré bajo mi cuidado si así lo deseas, serás educado por los mejores ninjas en cada área, además que dispondré de todos para que recibas la mejor educación para así poder aumentar tus conocimientos en venenos y antídotos, tendrás tu propio taller, cuya ubicación sólo conoceré yo, todo lo que desees se te dará, si está a mi alcance…

Su mente se había perdido al escuchar la primera frase, era lógico; sabiendo que no recibiría más resistencia comenzó a acercarse al pequeño, ya cuando estaban frente a frente, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo tembloroso por el frio y sacando su propio abrigo lo envolvió con él, manteniendo aun el abrazo. El calor repentino sacó de su trance a Sasori quien levantó la mirada para ver como una sonrisa le era devuelta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio?-sus palabras intentaban sonar firmes, pero hacia tanto que nadie le había abrazado, hacia tanto que no sentía ese calor, que percibía como poco a poco se resquebrajaba su coraza.

-Necesito una medicina, una que sólo tu haz podido crear… -los ojos marrones lo observaban llenos de esperanza mientras un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios…- solo tú puedes… sanarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_si esa noche no nos hubiéramos conocido, si nunca te hubiera creído, si no me hubieras salvado… yo no sería lo que soy ahora y tú… tú no habrías muerto en mis manos'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 5:**

**Encuentro**

-mi cabeza… ¡¿Qué significa este escándalo?

Aún era de noche, y los gritos y llantos del crio lo habían despertado, tenía una resaca horrible no podía aguantarse las niñerías de su pupilo. Se levantó de la cama, aun desnudo, tomó en sus manos el fierro que utilizaba para mover la leña y se acercó al niño -¿te vas a callar? – no hubo respuesta y el llanto aumento de volumen, Sasori aún le daba la espalda allí sentado abrazando sus rodillas, por lo que le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda haciendo que su rostro se golpeara contra el suelo. Los sollozos eran ahogados por la alfombra pero eso no era suficiente; dando por terminada su paciencia golpeó con el fierro la cabeza pelirroja, dejándolo inconsciente. Todo quedo en silencio, un hilo de sangre caía lentamente desde su frente hasta la alfombra, mezclándose con las lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'Aún recuerdo esos días, era tan débil, no puedo siquiera imaginar cómo es que logre sobreponerme, pero sea como sea, ahora estoy aquí, mi cuerpo sucio, usado e inútil ha sido redimido, ahora ya no es un motivo de vergüenza… no, ahora es lo que puedo decir sin lugar a dudas… mi obra maestra'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-kazekage sama hemos recibido los resultados del laboratorio.

-¿y que dicen?- la figura alta del hombre más importante de la aldea se encontraba sentada en la ventana de su recamara, desvió su atención de la gente paseando varios metros más abajo para escuchar la respuesta, era inevitable, nunca podía evitar sentirse esperanzado, a pesar que este ciclo se había repetido ya más de cien veces, siempre con la misma respuesta.

-pues según los estudios todas las medicinas que fueron analizadas dieron como resultado… negativo señor… lo siento, seguiremos…

-si claro, siempre dicen lo mismo, estoy cansado de esto ya lo saben, y no soy una persona indulgente, quiero resultados… no vuelvas a venir aquí hasta que tu maldita respuesta sea positiva ¿entendido?

-¡si señor!

La puerta se cerró tras de sí, y sus ojos volvieron a centrar su atención en la gente bajo suyo, todos bajo su protección y sus órdenes… si fuera suficiente con eso, que con dar una orden pudieran encontrar la cura a esta maldita enfermedad. Era el ninja más poderoso en la historia de su aldea por manejar la arena metálica, pero esa misma habilidad era su condena; el mismo chakra que atraía el metal hacia su cuerpo, hacía que los de su propia sangre también fueran atraídos a sus manos, dejando a sus glóbulos rojos sin el metal necesario para realizar sus funciones, sumiéndolo en una anemia crónica. Cuanto más peleaba más se agravaba la enfermedad, y en guerra eso significaba que no duraría mucho más, sentía como cada vez se debilitaba más, el esfuerzo sobrehumano que le significaba luchar hacían que terminara escupiendo sangre tras cada batalla; llevaba años buscando la cura, con los mejores médicos a su disposición pero aun así nadie podía ayudarlo nadie podía salvarlo.

El piar de un pájaro lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, estaba allí cantando en el marco de la ventana en que estaba sentado; buscando desahogar su rabia colocó su mano sobre el pequeño animal y activo su chakra, extrayendo todo el metal de su sangre formándose una esfera diminuta en su palma conteniéndolo todo. El pajarillo, asustado, intento volar para escapar, pero se encontraba tan débil que solo logró planear hasta estrellarse en la arena, tal como el acabaría un día. Entonces un niño de cabello rojizo se acercó al animal, lo cobijó en sus manos y se lo llevó consigo _"pobrecillo, no sabe que no tiene caso no importa cuanto lo intente ese pajarillo no vivirá"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-tranquilo, sólo es una muestra de sangre, necesito ver que tienes para curarte

Sasori se encontraba en el escondite de su maestro, aprovechando su ausencia había decidido gastar un poco del material para antídotos y venenos en curar al avecilla, nunca le había gustado ver sufrir a los animales así que en último caso le suministraría algún veneno indoloro para no alargar su agonía. Estudio con cuidado la muestra y comenzó a trabajar, ya bien entrada la noche logró dar con una posible cura y comenzó a suministrársela. Entonces los pasos de Hiruko le alertaron de su retorno por lo que rápidamente, metió al pajarito en una jaula de su tamaño y lo escondió entre los frascos de antídotos, rezando por que no fuera encontrado.

-¿qué haces en el laboratorio tan tarde?- Hiruko se tambaleo por los efectos de las grandes cantidades de alcohol que había ingerido.

-estaba… haciendo un nuevo antídoto maestro- sus ojos miraron al piso- espero no le moleste.

-pues si vienes aquí y me diviertes un rato puede que no me enoje, ¿Qué dices? Después de todo he sido muy brusco contigo estos días, si colaboraras un poco podría ser más amable…

-a mí no me gusta que usted me toque y lo sabe muy bien…- podía sentir como su maestro se acercaba y luego las grandes manos tomaban las suyas y lo arrastraban hasta la cama – pero también sé… que no puedo decidir al respecto.

-eres inteligente Sasori, ojala tuvieras tanto talento en la cama como con las putas marionetas- su boca ya iniciaba la sesión de lamidas y besos ásperos en su cuello – si tan solo cedieras un poco, podría enseñarte que hay más que dolor en el sexo, aunque claro, es mi parte favorita.

-creo que si quisiera aprender de ello, no sería precisamente a usted a quien se lo pediría – un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios, pues su maestro le había dado una fuerte mordida a su clavícula.

-pues que así sea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'nunca he creído en el destino, para mi cada cual se forja el suyo, y es libre de escapar de él con la fuerza de sus manos… pero entonces, como podría llamarse esta casualidad de la vida, en que un animal tan insignificante hizo que tú y yo nos conociéramos, nos ayudáramos… nos salváramos, ¿cómo se le llama a eso sino destino?'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con el pasar de las semanas, después de seis meses el ave estaba totalmente sana, además de mucho más grande, los cuidados y atenciones que Sasori le había brindado habían hecho que ya solo le faltara ensayar el vuelo otra vez. El pelirrojo no podía estar más contento, además de alegrarse por la recuperación de su mascota, a quien había bautizado como Riku, el estar preocupado por él había hecho que se distrajera de los abusos y los duros entrenamientos, era casi como tener una razón para llegar a casa. El pajarillo cantaba feliz en forma de agradecimiento cada vez que le alimentaba y limpiaba, más ahora que se encontraba rehabilitado.

-¿Sasori estas allí dentro?-Con espanto, escucho la voz de su maestro, volvió a dejar a Riku en su escondite y escondió el alimento que tenía para él, su maestro se había adelantado esta noche, eso solo podía significar…- así que estas aquí, ven rápido no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de joder tu culo, que tal si me montas hoy ¿eh? Ya sabes si lo haces bien no te tocaré en una semana.

Lo miro a los ojos un tanto cansado, pero hace mucho que había dejado de luchar, desnudó su cuerpo parsimoniosamente, mientras veía como su maestro ya desnudo se acostaba en la cama de espalda y con una seña de sus dedos le indicaba que se acercase. Una vez estuvo sin ropa se subió a la cama y esperó las instrucciones de su maestro – ¿qué tal si me das una mamada con esa pequeña boca tuya? ya sabes eso te beneficiará también- sin siquiera protestar, sus manos tomaron el miembro semi duro de su maestro y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, para luego meterlo en su boca. Escucho un gemido de placer mientras el intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos; había aprendido tras muchas de estas sesiones que entre menos luchara el sadismo de Hiruko era menor, que si lamia bien el miembro de Hiruko este dolería menos al entrar en su cuerpo y al moverse, que si hacia lo que él le pedía podía recibir como recompensa varios días sin tener que pasar por esto. Su orgullo estaba tan minimizado que pareciera que nunca hubiera estado allí, que se había perdido aquí, en este lugar, el mismo instante que decidió ceder por primera vez y que junto con su ropa compartían el suelo por hogar.

Sabía que a su maestro no le gustaba esperar, y para Sasori mientras más corto fuera el encuentro significaba que podría olvidarse de todo por unos días más rápido; así que notando que la excitación de su maestro ya estaba dura y que su saliva cubría cada milímetro de piel, se arrodillo con ambas piernas a cada lado de la cintura de su maestro y con una mano apoyada en el pecho de este y otra guiando la erección a su entrada, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a esperar la punzada de dolor que ya le era conocida, bajó lo más lento que pudo, mordiendo con fuerza sus labios, y cuando ya estaba totalmente en su interior apoyo ambas manos en el pecho ajeno, iniciando un movimiento torpe de arriba a abajo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su maestro llegara pronto y que no quisiera una segunda ronda. Los gemidos de Hiruko subían de nivel al igual que los suyos por motivos muy diferentes cuando escuchó a Riku piar, asustado quizás por los quejidos de dolor de su cuidador. Actuando rápido y realmente despreciándose a si mismo por hacer esto posó sus manos en cada oído de su maestro y para darle una razón a tal acto lo beso.

En muy raras ocasiones ellos se habían besado, fueron contadas con los dedos de una mano, y por supuesto, nunca había sido el marionetista quien lo hiciera o respondiera. Por ello fue volcado en su espalda y el beso fue devuelto con voracidad, la lengua del mayor se adentraba en su boca de una forma que Sasori no podía ni quería llevar el ritmo, todo este acto siempre le había dado asco, el sudor, los fluidos, las pieles tocándose todo le causaba repugnancia, pero si con un beso lograba salvar a la única y pequeña distracción que tenia de esta su vida, pues lo haría.

Pronto las embestidos fueron más fuertes y con sus labios ocupados no pudo reprimir los gemidos de agonía, sintiendo a través de ellos como una sonrisa cruel le era devuelta por cada sonido de dolor que emitía su garganta. Riku había dejado de piar por lo que en cuanto pudo corto el beso, pero los labios de su maestro no perdieron tiempo y besaron su cuello, haciendo una nueva marca en la piel pálida al mismo tiempo que este inundaba el cuerpo del menor con el líquido que indicaba que había alcanzado su orgasmo. Hiruko se durmió de inmediato… pero el como de costumbre, se desveló con la sensación de la esencia de su maestro en su interior recordándole que ahora pertenecía a un depravado, hasta el día que pudiera escapar.

A la mañana siguiente, se llevó a Riku al lugar donde lo había encontrado para que aprendiera a volar de nuevo, lo sacó de la jaula y en un amplio callejón lo liberó. En un comienzo el avecilla no se atrevió a salir, pero pasado unos minutos tomó confianza y lanzó el vuelo, planeando al principio, luego volando propiamente tal. Acerco su vuelo hacia la ventana de una torre alta e hizo una pirueta burlona para luego alejarse lentamente hacia el horizonte.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

Sasori corrió, persiguiendo a Riku con todas sus fuerzas, su vuelo era bajo por lo que cuando estuvo a su alcance sus manos se cerraron en el animal evitando que escapase – No puedes marcharte aun… por favor, quédate conmigo un poco más – podía sentir como aleteaba con fuerza intentando escapar – vamos ¿acaso no te he tratado bien? Solo pido que te quedes aquí en Suna, encontraré la forma en que podamos escapar juntos- el aleteo disminuyo hasta que se detuvo totalmente, alegre, abrió sus manos para sonreírle a su mascota, pero lo que encontró fue al ave totalmente inerte y sin vida en sus manos.

Varios metros más arriba un hombre lo miraba estupefacto, mientras sentía como la esperanza que hace bastante había perdido, comenzaba a inundarlo nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'aquí estas hoy, tan inerte y sin vida como estabas antes de conocernos, mas ahora ya no eres solo un humano más en la interminable lista de ninjas famosos, ni eres un simple objeto utilizado en batalla… ahora tienes el honor de ser parte de mi colección, de perpetuar tu belleza y poder para toda la eternidad…'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para que salgas?

Los golpes llegaban uno tras otro, pero estaba tan triste que poco le importaba, había matado a su mascota, había sido tan egoísta que por evitar que lo abandonara le había impedido a él conseguir su libertar, ¿o acaso fue envidia? El celo de saber que Riku podía dejar la aldea a su antojo mientras que él se veía obligado a sufrir la condena de servir a Suna.

Su maestro lo agarró por el cuello y quitando sus pantalones lo tomó contra la pared; sus pies desnudos y sus manos intentaban hacer algún tipo de daño al mayor, sin éxito alguno, como ya muy bien sabia, pero la rabia que carcomía su ser le impedía detenerse, no esta vez; hasta que el último quejido de su maestro fue exhalado, hasta el momento en que su cuerpo adolorido fue soltado y cayó al piso, hasta que Hiruko se aburrió esa noche de él y salió a beber, hasta ese momento, luchó con todas sus fuerzas y decidió que no importaba si vivía o moría en el intento, él escaparía… sería libre, costara lo que costara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-muchas gracias…- el niño lo miraba como si delante de él estuviera el mismísimo Dios del que había oído escuchar, aquel ente al que tantas veces rezo por ayuda y que nunca parecía escucharlo, a su parecer el hombre delante de él no podía ser nadie más que un dios que había venido a rescatarlo – haré todo lo posible por no decepcionarlo, le juro que no se arrepentirá, y disculpe por todo lo que dije, yo…

-puedo entender tu rencor… no es necesario que pidas disculpas- rompiendo el abrazo que varios minutos habían compartido una mano suya se perdió en el marionetista y desordeno con cariño los cabellos rojizos – además, no tienes nada que agradecer, no soy yo quien te ha salvado, fuiste tú mismo, fue tu talento el que permitió que te rescatase, fue tu arte lo que llamó mi atención y me alertó de tu sufrimiento, fuiste tú y solo tú quien se ha salvado Sasori.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_Después de todo, de entre todas las marionetas, tú siempre serás… mi favorito'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuara….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Bien espero que les haya gustado, saben que la mejor forma de animar a un escritor es dejando review asi que agradeceré mucho cada uno de sus consejos, apoyos y correcciones**

**Kisses y nos leemos!**


End file.
